


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by lifeagain



Series: cc prompts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Religious Setting, Sex in a Church, Smut, church boy jungwoo, pastor doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeagain/pseuds/lifeagain
Summary: prompt: "ok thecatholic school boy jw thingmade me think of like. jungwoo getting fucked in a church uhh"Jungwoo has a crush on his new pastor.





	no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't judge this too much lolz it was meant to be a curiouscat answer, not too serious in any way, but it got too long and became this ghfjd

Jungwoo has always been a Good Christian boy. Always went to church on time, read his bible everyday when he woke up and done all the prayers during the night. He's never thought of disobeying God. but, the one thing he can't change, no matter how hard he tries, is that he wants to be fucked. all the time. He knows he should wait until marriage, that's what God would want from him. so of course he tries his best, but everyday he still wakes with his pants wet and his dick still hard begging for attention. but he's holding out. he knows he can be a good son of God.

Then comes Pastor Doyoung. He's different from all the others before him -- fit, young, with a bright smile and soft hands. If Jungwoo is being honest to himself, he knew he fell for him the moment their eyes first met (during Sunday morning service when, ironically, he was talking about giving into temptations). but Jungwoo isn't honest with himself. He tries to pretend his ever growing crush on the new pastor isn't there. he really does. but every time his mind begins to wonder late at night when its only him and his thoughts, he cant help but to think about his long legs, bright eyes and big hands. Some nights he'll catch himself humping his bed -- he always feels guilty about this and immediately stops though. turns on soft music, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to fall asleep as fast as he can.  
  
One day, Jungwoo decides to talk about the problem he has with the new pastor. He knows Doyoung is okay with gay people, he did a whole sermon on how god loves all his children and that we too should love and respect them no matter the gender, sexuality or race. but he's still nervous, he's never told anyone about his gay thoughts, let alone told someone about his impure, sinning, thoughts. but he still tries. his mind is a mess and he just _Needs_ release from everything. he needs guidance and he knows Doyoung would know what to do.  
  
He comes in on one of the days that he knows the pastor will be there for counsel. He knocks on the door three times before entering the room. He's never actually been there since Doyoung took over and he notices that it's a bit different from before. Long gone is the simple desk and chair, instead there is a couch for comfort, a small table and a soft chair.  
  
Doyoung smiles at him when he enters. "Jungwoo right?"

He can't help but to blush as he says yes. _Doyoung is so pretty._

Doyoung gestures to the couch as he goes go shut the door. "What's been troubling you?" Doyoung asks, sitting on the chair opposite of him. Jungwoo fidgets. How does one say they've been having thoughts of being fucked? especially to the person in those thoughts. especially to their pastor. Doyoung, the sweet man that he is, just tells him to take his time "This is a safe space. You can always come to me and God for counsel."

The mention of God makes him for nervous and ashamed for his thoughts, but they also make him relax. God will always be a calming source for him, even when he knows he has disappointed Him.  
  
"I-I've been having thoughts pastor."  
  
"Please Jungwoo, call me Doyoung. What kind of thoughts have you been having?"  
  
"Impure thoughts, sir. I keep waking up with soiled pants. I try so hard not to touch myself or to think these things but its so hard when you look so--" he stops, eyes bugged out and cheeks flushed when he realizes he slipped up and told Doyoung that he has been having these thoughts about him. Gosh, he cant believe he did that, thats so embarrassing he--  
  
"Jungwoo. Hey." he gets up from his chair and sits himself down next to the boy, placing a hand on his leg, trying to reassure him. "It's okay. It's okay to have these thoughts. God can forgive every sin, you know this, right? You're such an active member of the church too, Jungwoo. You're not a bad person.”

Jungwoo, still looking down at his hands in his lap, thinking about how close they are to Doyoung’s, says “I know. I know. but, sir I-- it _hurts_ all the time. I can't stop thinking about it. and the more I think about it the more it hurts. I try so hard not to touch, I really do, but sometimes I can't sleep without squeezing it but I don't do more than that i promise I don't I--” Doyoung shushs him and reassures him.  “Hey. It's okay. What exactly are you talking about? I need to know everything if you want me to help.”

Jungwoo blushes and motions to his lap, pressing down on his semi-hard dick.

Doyoung's eyes widen for a moment then “Oh, _baby. Y_ ou've never even touched?” Jungwoo shakes his head no.  

“How about we try right now, hmm? It looks like it hurts. Can't think about anything else can you?”

Jungwoo shakes his head again, “It's starting to hurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.”

“Jungwoo. It's okay. Let me make it feel better. Do you want me to make it stop hurting?” Doyoung asks. Jungwoo doesn't, can't, say anything but “please”

Doyoung takes out Jungwoo's dick, and smiles at it. It's already so hard and they haven't even done anything but talk about it. He wraps his hands around it, squeezing it slightly and rubbing his finger across the head. Jungwoo’s eyes widen and he whines. He can't believe this is happening. he's never felt this feeling before, he can't believe it feels this good. He places his hand on Doyoung's arm and bucks his hips up “sir, please. whats-- i--”

Doyoung places his other hand on the side of Jungwoo's face, brushes the hair out of his eyes and says, “It's okay, baby. Just feel it out. It feels so good doesn't it? You're such a good boy for waiting so long. God would be so proud of you. _I'm_ so proud of you.” Jungwoo's breath hitches and his hips buck again. He never knew such reassurance would make his whole body feel so warm or that his body could feel this light, this **good**.

Doyoung continues to jerk him off, squeezing and putting pressure on all the right places, making Jungwoo's toes curl and his heart beat fast. He feels so good. Doesn't know what to do besides whine and look up at the pastor, begging for guidance, begging for more, for less, for _release_ with his eyes.

Doyoung shushes him again, places his fingers on Jungwoo's mouth and “Open up for me, baby. Let's put these in your mouth so we can keep you quiet.” Jungwoo suckd on the fingers as much as he can. He loves the feeling on them in his mouth. but he can't do anything with them in, he drools onto his chin when Doyoung continues to praise him for being so good. for looking so “pretty”. He tells him how he has been thinking about Jungwoo too. about how he wished this would happen but he never tried because he didn't want to upset Jungwoo or make him feel bad. He knows that Jungwoo is such a good boy. He would never try to change that. Jungwoo whines after hearing those words, tries to talk around the fingers in his mouth, tell doyoung about how good he makes him feel and “There's so much pressure sir , I don't know what to do please please please."

Doyoung presses his fingers deeper into Jungwoo's mouth and “Let go, baby. You've been so good. Let yourself go and you'll feel even better, I promise” so Jungwoo does. and he feels weightless. He thinks he can feel every nerve ending on his body. He thinks maybe this is what heaven feels like.

When Jungwoo finally falls down from his high, he climbs into Doyoung's lap and presses his face in his neck and says thank you and “that felt so good. sir, please I wanna make you feel good too.” Doyoung rubs his back and tells him he can next time.

  
Jungwoo smiles. _Ne_ _xt time_. He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> idk grammar or punctuation but i hope you enjoyed it anyway uwu
> 
> follow me if u want [polybangtan](http://twitter.com/polybangtan) or sfw [@Iifeagain](http://twitter.com/Iifeagain)


End file.
